Shannon
Perfil *'Nombre:' 샤넌 / Shannon *'Nombre completo:' Shannon Areum Williams *'Nombre coreano:' Areum Kim *'Profesión: '''Cantante, bailarina y actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Londres, Reino Unido *'Estatura: 166cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'MBK Entertainment (misma compañía que T-ara, SPEED, The SeeYa, Dani, Nutaz, Lee Bo Ram, y Kim Gyu Ri) ** Sub-agencia: Dap Sound Biografía Pre-debut Inglaterra Shannon empezó a practicar canto desde niña, asistía a clases de interpretación y canto en Inglaterra. Ella participó en varios musicales y obras de teatro en Inglaterra antes de trasladarse a Corea del Sur. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra asistió al colegio Sylvia Young Theatre School, colegio especializado en artes escénicas, música y arte. Cuando tenia 7 años obtuvo el rol de Cosette en el musical Les Miserables. Corea del Sur En el 2009, 2010 y 2011 Shannon apareció por primera vez en el programa coreano Star King cantando opera, bailando y actuando en éste comenzando así su entrenamiento. Durante 2012, Shannon hizo dos colaboraciones de música demostrando su versatilidad vocal y su capacidad para adaptarse a diferentes tipos de música. Hizo las colaboraciones My Love con la cantante Yangpa y Day And Night con Ahreum y Gun Ji de Gavy NJ. A finales de 2012, se anunció que Shannon debutaría con el grupo 5Dolls y conmenzó a entrenarse con las demás chicas del grupo. A mediados de 2013, se anunció que Shannon dejaba el grupo antes de debutar en él para convertirse en una cantante solista. Por lo cual, empezó a entrenar para convertirse en solista. 2013-2014: Hidden Singer 2 Durante 2013 y 2014 Shannon llamó la atención del público con su participación en el programa Hidden Singer 2, en el cual Shannon adaptó su voz para que se pareciera a la voz de la cantante solista IU mostrado su capacidad vocal a la hora de cantar las famosas tres notas altas de IU en la canción Good Day. En dicho programa Shannon también mostró su capacidad como cantante cantando las canciones “I Dreamed a Dream” de la película “Les Misérables” y “Listen” de Beyonce, emocionando y sorprendiendo al público y artistas que asistieron al programa. Su agencia Core Contents Media declaró que “Shannon, quien ha demostrado su increíble habilidad para el canto con “I Dreamed a Dream” de la película “Les Misérables”, “Listen” de Beyonce, y “Good Day” de IU en “Hidden Singer 2”, esta lista para debutar como cantante en solitario, pues las habilidades vocales que ha demostrado serán una gran ventaja para lograr gran éxito"...Mientras Shannon hará su debut, ella trabaja duro para mejorar...Su álbum debut contará con canciones de varios géneros musicales que demostraran su talento.” Para la fecha antes su debut ya se ha creado un club de fans cuyo nombre aun no esta confirmado, si bien este club de fans no a sido reconocido por CCM su creación es uno de los pilares que influirá sobre su carrera pues aun antes de su debut ya a alcanzado gran popularidad. Enero 2014: Remember Me (canción digital) y Showcase Shannon está actualmente practicando no solo canto, sino también rap y baile. Se anuncio una sorpresa para el 29 de enero, ese día se revelo el de MV de Remember You donde muestra su increíble capacidad vocal. En ese mismo mes Shannon realizó un showcase al que asistieron otros artistas de la misma empresa y algunos de sus compañeros en Hidden Singer 2. De nuevo Shannon mostró su buenas dotes como cantante, así como una personalidad resfrescante como la MC de su propio showcase. Noviembre 2014: Debut Oficial MBK Entertainment (Core Contents Media) reveló un teaser de la canción debut de Shannon Daybreak Rain el 24 de Noviembre. El 27 de Noviembre se reveló que las actividades de Shannon serán llevadas a cabo por la agencia DAP Sound, una agencia filial independiente creada por MBK Entertainment y compuesta por Shin Dong Wook (miembro del grupo de los años 90 Goofy), Lim Sang Hyuk (antiguo miembro de Cube entertainment) y Choi Sun Yong (antiguo director del equipo de Davichi). Esta agencia filial ha sido creada por MBK Entertainment para promocionar íntegramente a Shannon y centrarse en su carrera mientras que MBK entertainment se centra en T-ARA y su expansión en el mercado chino. Por lo tanto, Shannon pertenece ahora a dos agencias MBK Entertainment y su agencia filial''' DAP Sound y será promocionada por la agencia '''DAP Sound. Su debut se llevo a cabo el día 29 de Noviembre de 2014 en el programa Hidden Singer 3 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ej7spTBuPA ). También se ha revelado que después de debutar en ese programa, Shannon debutará en Inkigayo el día 30 de Noviembre de 2014 y más tarde en MTV The Show. En el programa de radio 'Sound K', Shannon anunció que en el 2015 lanzará un mini álbum con un color completamente diferente al actual, según ella, el concepto será 'cute' (tierno). 2015: Comeback ''Why Why'' El 10 de Febrero de 2015 se anunció que Shannon iba a realizar su siguiente comeback el día 5 de Marzo mediante un mini album compuesto por 7 canciones y cuya canción principal se llama Why Why '''que es una canción hip hop dance con un emocionante ritmo de hip hop y una melodía rítmica que se puede cantar. Es una canción de confesión adorable a un chico y también contiene una coreografía linda. Mediante este mini album se pretende mostrar un nuevo concepto fresco. Black Eyed Pilseung, el compositor de “Touch my Body” de Sistar, de “Missing” de Teen Top y de “Erase” de HyorinXJooyoung participó en este album aumentando las expectaciones. Dramas * Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) Temas para Dramas * ''Remember Our Love ''tema para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) Películas * ELA (2006) Programas de Tv * (MBC) People of full capacity (16/06/16) * (MBC) Radio Star (15/06/16, ep 482) * OnStyle Get It Beauty (1/06/16) * (SBS) Starking (31/05/16) * (Arirang TV) Bring It On (01/05/15) * (SBS) Plus Fashion King : Box Of Secrets (9/05/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (10/03/15) * (SBS) MTV The Show (10/03/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (24/02/15) * (KBS )Charles the Next Door Neighbor (17/02/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (10/02/15) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (7/02/15) * (KBS) Charles the Next Door Neighbor (05/02/15) * (KBS) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (9/01/15) * (SBS) MtV The Show KPOP Winter Special (30/12/14) * (SBS) Star King (13/12/14) * (KBS) Good Morning Korea (8/12/14) * (SBS) Star King (6/12/14) * (KBS) Star Golden Bell (1/12/14, como MC) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (29/11/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (25/10/14) *The Show News (18/02/14) *Human Documentary (25/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (18/01/14) * (SBS) Star King (11/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (11/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (05/01/14) * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 2 (23/11/13) * (SBS) Star King (2010-2011, 3 episodios) Programas de Radio * '''2016: MBC FM4U KSY's Noon Song of Hope (28/06/16) * 2015: (MBC FM) Heo Kyung Hwan’s Starry Night (10/04/15) * 2015: (Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (23/03/15) * 2015: '(KBS Cool FM) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' - 'Language and the City' (3/03/15, junto a Seung Yeon de UNIQ, BamBam, Kevin y Zhoumi) * '''2014: '(Arirang Radio) Sound K - Star Date: Shannon Williams (29/12/12) * '''2014: (MBC FM4U) Radio Sunny’s FM Date (20/12/14) * 2014: (MBC Radio) Jung Junyoung Shimshimtapa (20/12/14) * 2014: (MBC Radio) Starry Night (10/12/14) Temas para CF/Campañas Publicitarias *Colorful para JTBC Campaña Publicitaria (23/05/2014) Anuncios * Etude House (2015) * Burger King (2014) Vídeos Musicales *Amber - Need To Feel Needed (2016) *Amber - On My Own (2016) *SPEED - Zombie Party (2014) Magazines *GanGee Magazine (Abril 2015) *Vogue Girl Korea, 12th Aniversary (Marzo, 2014) Musicales * Oliver Twist como Oliver (2007, en Inglaterra) * Los Miserables como Cossete (2006, en Inglaterra) Discografía Mini Álbum ' 'Digital Single Colaboraciones * Shannon - Lachrymal Gland (feat. BJ So Hee Chan) (2016) *Shannon & Yuk Ji Dam - Love X Go Away (2015) *Shannon, Vasco & Giriboy - Breath (2014) *Yangpa - My Love (feat. Shannon) (2012) *Ahreum (feat. Gun Ji (Gavy NJ) & Shannon) - Day And Night (Love All) (2012) Conciertos Participativos/Festivales * Asia Music Network (12/09/15) * Baseball Match Nexen vs Lotte (15/08/15) * Gwangju Chosun University Festival (20/05/15) * Samsung Campus Talk 業 & UP (20/05/15) * The 23rd Yeonchun Paleolithic Festival (2/05/15) * Dream Concert (23/05/15) * Cherry Blossom Festival (18/04/15) * KCC All-Star Game Performance (10/01/15) * Volleyball K-league Performance (8/01/15) * 2014 SBS Awards Festival (29/12/14) *Guerilla Mini Concert (8/12/14) *IU Concert - Modern Times Seoul 2013 (24.11.13, performance especial) Showcase *SPEED Showcase (12.02.14) *''Remember You'' Showcase (29.01.2014) Curiosidades *'Ex-grupo k-pop:' F-ve Dolls (Pre-debut) *'Educación:' ** Sylvia Young Theatre School (graduada) ** Korea International School (graduada) ** Dwight International School. * Familia: 'Padre (Chris Williams), Madre (Jungmi Kim), Medio Hermanos (Christian Williams, Jonah Williams) *'Idiomas: Inglés, Coreano y Japonés (básico) *'Club de fans:' Pixies (No Oficial) *'Especialidades:' Canto, actuación y baile. *'Dulce favorito:' chocolate blanco *'Mascota:' perro llamado Chico y una perrita llamada cherry *'Personalidad:' madura, responsable, humilde, sociable, respetuosa, cálida y trabajadora. Suele ser optimista. Es un poco 4D. Algunas personas han dicho que Shannon se comporta como una hermana mayor incluso con personas que tienen más edad que ella. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA *'Cantantes Favoritas:' BoA, IU, Lee Hyo Ri * Tipo Ideal: SeungYoun de [[UNIQ * Su madre es coreana y su padre es británico, su primera lengua fue el inglés, de pequeña hablaba coreano intermedio. Actualmente, ya puede hablar un coreano fluido. * Tiene dos medio hermanos gemelos por parte de papá llamados Christian y Jonah Williams, ambos actores y musicos. * Iba a debutar en F-VE DOLLS, pero ella transmitió su deseo de ser solista, por lo que ella ha entrenado un año y medio más para desarrollar sus talentos y así poder debutar como solista. * Una vez dijo por Twitter que su nombre artístico sería Shannon Pix. * Su mejor amiga es Dani Kim * En Star King apareció junto a Brad Little cantando 'Phantom of the Opera' demostrando sus impresionantes habilidades en el canto de ópera. Es capaz de adaptar su voz a cualquier tipo de música. * Cuando tenía 11 años ella le dedicó una canción a Taemin cuando estaba en Star King, luego se puso a llorar sujetada a su pierna haciendo que éste fuera regañado por Key y Jong Hyun, luego ella le dijo "Oppa estoy actuando" causando risas en el plato. * Bailó su propia versión de''' "Genie"' de Girls' Generation junto a Sooyoung, Hyoyeon y Seohyun en Star King * Ella conoció a Dani porque ambas son aprendices y se unieron más debido a que ambas hablan inglés. * Siempre le envía mensajes a Dani y publica fotos de ella en Twitter e Instagram. * Le interesó ser parte del K-POP después de ver el video de "Gee" de Girls' Generation, penso que era algo interesante y creativo que no había visto antes en el pop de Inglaterra. * Ella se hizo conocida por aparecer en Star King. * Interpretó la canción "'Whole New World'" junto a Onew de SHINee en Star King. * Practica opera desde los 4 años, es meso-soprano. * Algunos dicen que tiene un gran parecido a Bo Ram. *Mientras vivía en Londres, asistió a clases de interpretación y de canto y también participó en varios musicales y obras de teatro desde los siete años. *Es cercana a Nayeon, ex-lider de F-Ve Dolls, compartieron su periodo como trainees. Ambas comparten un anillo de la amistad. * Entrenó también con Jung Woo de SPEED. *Es muy cercana a todos los miembros de SPEED. *Es capaz de alcanzar 4 octavas. *Admira a Junsu de JYJ, ya ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él algunas veces. *En sus días como trainee practicó la coreografía "'Warrior'" de B.A.P y "'Lovey-Dovey'" de T-ara. *El 10 de Julio de 2013 CCM declaró que Shannon se está preparando en solitario y que debutará como solista dentro de uno o dos años. *Apareció en el programa Hidden Singer junto a IU y otras chicas con buenas habilidades vocales, Shannon se ganó la atención de todos por sus poderosa voz, principalmente al realizar la famosa nota triple en la canción "'Good Day'" de IU . *Para su primera canción ''"Remember You"'', ella misma escogió como compañero de dueto a Jongkook de SPEED . *Cantó ''Listen de Beyoncé en Hidden singer y en su showcase el 29 de Enero, demostrado parte de su habilidad como cantante. *Dani mencionó a Shannon como su apoyo durante sus días de entrenamiento. *Cantó la canción OST de la película "Frozen", Let It Go en el Showcase de SPEED, el 12 de febrero. *Comparte un brazalete de pareja con Dani. *El debut de Shannon tuvo que desplazarse ya que JiYeon no debutó en el tiempo que se tenía acordado, sino, el 20 de mayo. *El 18 de enero de 2014, ella cantó GOOD DAY de IU y listen de Beyonce en JTBC Hiden Singer, pero era incapaz de pasar la etapa final. *A Shannon le han regalado un perrito blanco en Marzo de 2014. *Dani dijo en una entrevista que Shannon es una gran cantante, bailarina y actriz. Dijo que su recuerdo inolvidable como idol es estar con Shannon y que le gustaría tener una colaboración con ella. *Dani Kim y Shannon son mejores amigas y son vistas juntas constantemente entrenando en la empresa y saliendo juntas. * Su periodo como trainee de MBK Ent duró 5 años. * Despues de 5 años de entrenamiento, Shannon hizo su debut oficial con el single DayBreak Rain el 29/11/2014 en Hidden Singer 3. * "Daybreak Rain" consiguió posicionarse en puestos altos en los charts en tiempo real y #1 en las plataformas de busqueda como Naver y Daum. * El 22 de diciembre del 2014 salió el teaser de la canción 'Breath' interpretada por Shannon, Vasco y Giriboy. * En un programa de Radio admitió que tuvo un gran shock cultural después de mudarse a Corea a muy temprana edad. * Dijo que no fue difícil adaptarse a la comida coreana, pero hasta ahora siente gran aversión al sundae. * El día 25 de diciembre del mismo año salió el MV oficial de la canción 'Breath' * Es cercana a los miembros de Akdong Musician, Benji de B.I.G, Vernon y D.K de SEVENTEEN, Amber de f(x) y a Mark y Jackson de GOT7. * Es cercana a la trainee Jinny Park, futura miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de la YG. * Dice que siente una gran conexión con idols que hablan inglés. * Realizó su comeback con un minialbum, siendo su canción a promocionar Why Why, el cual es un gran cambio ya que cambio su concepto serio a uno cute. * En una entrevista de radio junto a otros extranjeros en Sukira Kiss de Radio, eligió a SeungYoun UNIQ como su tipo ideal. * Shannon ha sido la unica menor en participar en el programa Immortal Song, alli van grandes cantantes como Hyolyn, Ailee, Etc. * Dani dijo que Shannon y Jeon Somi son muy parecidas entre si, lo cuál hizo que Shannon se pusiera celosa de su cercanía con Somi. * No le gusta que creen romances entre ella y los miembros de Seventeen DK y Vernon. * durante las firmaciones del Drama Moorim School ella se hizo muy cercana a todos los actores que participaban en dicho drama incluso aun se reunen y salen todos juntos. * Es cercana a Jennie y Lisa de BLACKPINK. * Se ha anunciado que participará en la 6ta temporada de KPOP STAR como concursante, ya que está temporada al ser además la última permitirá a artistas y trainees formar parte de ella. Esto ha despertado los rumores de si dejó o no su actual empresa MBK, ya que al final del concurso el ganador decide con que empresa de los jurados decide trabajar JYP, YG o Anthena. http://www.soompi.com/2016/11/20/shannon-appear-upcoming-episode-k-pop-star-contestant/ Enlaces: *Shannon Oficial Facebook *Perfil MBK *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Shannon Twitter *Shannon Instagram *Fan Café Oficial *Shannon Snapchat (arrum2) Galería Shannon..jpg Shannon (1).jpg Shannon (2).jpg Shannon (3).jpg Shannon (4).jpg Shannon (5).jpg Shannon (6).jpg Shannon8.jpg Videografía Shannon - Remember You (Feat. Jong Kook de SPEED)|Remember You (Feat. Jong Kook de SPEED) Shannon - Daybreak Rain|Daybreak Rain Shannon - Why Why|Why Why Shannon - Lachrymal Gland|Lachrymal Gland (feat. BJ So Hee Chan) 'Colaboraciones' T-ARA, Shannon, Gunji(Gavy NJ) Day and Night(낮과 밤) MV|Day and Night (Feat. T-ara y Gunji (Gavy NJ)) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1998 Categoría:KDebut2014